1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to image processing and more specifically to labeling images based on their content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simultaneously segmenting and labeling of images according to their content is a fundamental problem in computer vision. Such technology is important for applications such as content-based retrieval and object recognition. For example, in mapping applications utilizing large database of street view images, it is desirable to have a technique for automatically labeling objects appearing in the images. However, conventional labeling techniques fail to provide sufficient scalability and performance.